


All the Same Moves

by the_og_straya



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Amira, the superhero of her little town, doesn't expect her sworn enemy, Layla, to go down by her own ray. But fate had a different idea. They know each other outside of the mask, and when Layla loses her memory because of said ray, Amira—her enemy—is the only person she seems to remember.
Relationships: Amira & Leyla





	All the Same Moves

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally submitted this as a short story for my college's journal. They didn't accept it (but they did accept something else of mine!) so when I rediscovered it today, I figured I might as well post it. I like it, anyways.
> 
> Also yes... this gets me out of doing schoolwork. I promise I'm responsible. About 60% of the time.
> 
> Peep the famous Captain America: The First Avenger line. I can't help myself.

“We’re enemies, for Christ’s sake,” grumbled Amira, hoisting the villain up. “What am I gonna do with you?” she asked the unconscious figure in her arms. She got a gurgle in return and shifted so her enemy’s head was higher, moving her own head to get brown hair out of her face. “I guess I’ll take you home,” she sighed. “At least our identities aren’t a secret, so I don’t have to keep this itchy costume on any longer than I normally would.”

Once they arrived at Amira’s home—a little one-story house she was  _ this close _ to paying off—Amira set to work on removing parts of Leyla’s costume. “Jesus,” she murmured to herself. “How do you do this by yourself? Isn’t it tiring?” Leyla shifted, and Amira stood, planted hands on hips, and frowned. “You’d better still be knocked out by the time I get back out here. I want shorts and a t-shirt, and I don’t care what you want, you’re getting the same thing.” She changed as quickly as possible, and by the time she got back out to the living room with a change for Leyla, the brunette was starting to awaken.

“Put those on and we’ll talk,” she said, not unkindly, dumping the pile of clothes onto the coffee table.

Leyla slowly sat up and frowned, grabbing at her head. “Jesus, my head. What happened?”

“Put those on and we’ll talk,” Amira reiterated, and Leyla shook her head before grabbing the pile and standing up.

“Bathroom?”

“Down the hall to the right.” Amira pointed her in the right direction, and once she was gone, the blonde decided to brew some coffee.

“Okay,” came from down the hall a couple minutes later. “Now can we please talk about what happened, and why I don’t remember anything except for your face?”

“Christ,” Amira mumbled, almost dropping the coffeepot. She spun around to look at Leyla. “You don’t remember anything?”

“Not besides a vaguely you-shaped figure with something like your face. You’re usually in different clothes, though.”

“Yeah,” Amira said faintly, and shook her head. “C’mere, sit down. Coffee?”

“Yes, please. You have creamer?”

“In the door of the fridge.”

Leyla hummed as she smelled her coffee, smiling at Amira. “So, what’s up with me?”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not freaking out.”

“Oh, no, I totally am. It’s just all internal. Plus, I know that I know you, which you’ve kinda confirmed with how you’re talking to me, and I just get a good feeling around you. Like you’re not gonna hurt me. So, whatever happens, I know I’m safe here.”

_ Christ. That was too real to be rehearsed. She actually had lost her memory.  _ “Okay, yeah, we know each other. You can’t tell anyone else what I’m about to tell you, okay?” She took a breath, “I’m a superhero.”

“Well, duh,” Leyla said after taking an unimpressed sip. “I figured that out when I took off that fashion atrocity. I’m your sidekick, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”  _ I’m going to hell for this. _

“Okay, so, what happened? Why did I lose my memory? Is this a recurring thing with us?”

“No, this is the first time. You got hit with some kind of ray, I’m still not sure what it was supposed to do, but it knocked you out. I carried you back here and I didn’t know you’d lost your memory until you said something about it.”

“Christ,” Leyla said.  _ Yeah, that about sums it up. _

Days living with a villain turned to weeks, which turned to months. It was fun. Amira took Leyla to movies, they had late-night talks involving ice cream, and all around, Amira was enjoying herself. Too bad it couldn’t last forever.

Amira was stuck in her worst nightmare, but this time, it wasn’t a dream. “Just go! Get out of here!” She tried yelling again at Leyla, but the brunette shook her head.

“I’m getting you out, too!”

“How? There’s nothing you can do, Leyla!”

“I’m getting you out!” Leyla returned, and that was final. Amira knew there was no negotiating with her now.

“Hurry,” she whispered.

Leyla disappeared for a moment and came back in her villain suit, patched up from the last time she’d worn it, months ago. “Christ,” Amira muttered. “She’s gonna kill herself.”

“You!” Leyla thundered at the Baddie of the Day. “You think you can come here, to  _ my _ city, and take  _ my _ hero? I’ll show you where that gets you!” Her eyes flashed, and suddenly Amira was afraid not for Leyla, but for the villain. Leyla looked  _ murderous _ .

“And what are you, little girl?” the villain taunted, pulling the chain securing Amira tighter. She squeaked, and Leyla’s eyes found hers with a promise.  _ I’m getting you out _ . “You think you can defeat me? You could not defeat grape!”

“I could defeat you many ways, including in proper English usage, but I’m thinking good old-fashioned fists to your mouth.” With that, she launched herself at the villain, swinging her right arm around in a move Amira recognized.

Taken off guard, the villain started to fight back, but Leyla was on him now; one-two-three and he’s out, and she stood victorious above him, yanking the chain from his loosened grasp and letting some of it out so Amira could slip free.

“How?” Amira asked. “You lost your memory months ago.”

“I got it back months ago, too.” Leyla wound up the villain in his own chain. “But you were nice to me. I’d forgotten what it was like. So, I pretended. I didn’t want it to end.” She finally looked up at Amira. “Are we back to hating each other again?”

“Not if you don’t want to be,” Amira answered cautiously. “I kinda like having you around, even if you do use all the creamer.”

“I bought more!” Leyla defended, but she was laughing, and Amira was too.

“Fine,” Amira sighs, pretending to be put out. “I guess you can stay.”

“Thank you,” Leyla said, but her tone was different. Serious.

“You’re welcome,” Amira said, “and thank you,” and both knew what was really said.

_ Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for thinking of me as more than just a villain. Thank you for trusting me. _

_ You’re welcome. Thank you for staying. Thank you for reminding me what it is to have fun with someone. Thank you for showing me just what it is to be human. _

_ Thank you for loving me. _

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all liked it, please let me know! I'm considering making this a series; going kind of in-depth with this story. I had limitations entering it for college that I don't have here, so I can be more deliberate about length and what I want to write.


End file.
